Happy Birthday
by Kira and Seth
Summary: This is for Hinata-sama's birthday. I actually managed to get this in time! Hinata remembers her seventeenth birthday party and the events that followed. ANGST!


Me: This is pretty long for a one-shot.

Seth: And your second attempt and angst.

Me: I thought I did a pretty good job.

Seth: I guess.

Me: I need a beta reader, but I don't trust anyone.

Seth: Spell Check?

Me: Nah, I'll find one eventually. BTW, this is for Hinata's birthday. Anything you don't get, PM me and I'll explain in a better way. I thought this was pretty straightforward, though.

Seth: I thought so, too.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Hinata wakes up and gives a small smile, filled with hidden grief. Today is her twenty-first birthday. She gets out of bed and pulls out a scrapbook of one picture. Tears well up in her eyes as she gazes at the picture from her seventeenth birthday party. She sighs as the party replays itself in her mind, as it has for the past two birthdays.

**Flashback:**

"Neji nii-san, where are you taking me?" Hinata asked. Neji smirked as he led her to Training Field Ten.

"Almost there, Hinata-sama."

At the entrance to the training grounds, her mouth fell open and her eyes widened as she noticed the streamers and balloons. She sat on a bench and a piece of cake was given to her by Chouji. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" and she blew out the candles. Gifts were handed to her one by one as the giver watched. Kiba and Akamaru came over and plopped a neatly wrapped gift on her lap. Akamaru barked and licked her face. Hinata smiled as she carefully opened the gift. Inside was a headband with the Aburame, Hyuuga, and Inuzuka clan symbols engraved on it.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun!" Hinata exclaimed. Shino gave her a small box with a cricket in it, "Crickets bring good luck," he explains.

"Thank you, Shino."

Shikamaru gave her a light lavender pillow and Chouji presented her with a cookbook. She got a new hairbrush from Ino.

Sakura was next, "I know we're not the best of friends, but here."

Hinata took the gift and opened it, "Oh, Sakura, thank you! I needed a new herb pouch!" the Hyuuga got up and hugged Sakura, much to the other girl's glee. Naruto grinned when she undid his gift. Hinata gasped, it was a hand-sewn nine-tailed fox plushie.

"N-Naruto-kun… th-thank you!"

Naruto grinned, "You're welcome, Hinata-chan!" Hinata blushed bright red.

Sasuke came up from behind Naruto, "Happy birthday, Hyuuga." He thrust the small box into her hands and looked away, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. She remembered her mother's words on presents, 'good things come in small packages, Hinata-chan.'

Her blush became darker as she unwrapped and opened the box. Her eyes widened considerably and her mouth opened in a silent gasp. Everyone rushed over to see what made the Hyuuga heiress a trembling ball. In the red, velvet box was a beautiful ring with a large Blue Topaz surrounded by tiny diamonds. On the top of the box written in Sasuke's small, clear, soft writing was this:

"_I know that we have barely met, and a gift like this from me is surprising, to say the least. However, I'm sure that by now you understand the meaning of this. I know you probably don't feel this way for me, and you probably never will. I understand. Look up now._"

Hinata gaped, the connection was made as the words sunk in. The box was gently removed from her clammy hands and she looked up. Sasuke knelt down and said, "Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry me?" his voice was soft and hesitant, with a slight stutter. She knew she had no choice, but even if she did have a choice, her answer would still have been. "Yes." She squeaked the answer and fainted.

They married a year later, and their relationship was of best friends. This slowly grew into an almost love. After their first anniversary, Itachi was sighted. Sasuke was to take a team and destroy the Uchiha. They made love for the first time before Sasuke was to leave. Itachi was taken down and his body was returned to Konoha. Sasuke died at the hospital a day later, after a nine word conversation with Hinata.

"I love you, Hina," he whispered, barely able to breathe.

"I-I love you too, Sasuke," she managed to stutter out, as tears rolled down her cheeks. He smiled, one of the rare smiles reserved for her, and died. She mourned for two months, until their child was born.

**Present Time:**

"Mommy? You 'wake?" a child's voice calls from outside Hinata's door. Hinata breaks her reminiscing.

"I'll be out in a minute, Sasuko!" she calls back, putting her happy façade in place. She opens the door and her two-year old daughter attacks her.

"Happy birfday Mommy!"

Night falls over the cemetery as Hinata comes to a grave.

"Uchiha Sasuke

KIA

Husband and Father"

Hinata kneels by the grave, "I love you, Sasuke. Forever."

Me: That's a wrap!

Seth: Pretty nice, there.

Me: R&R! Complain, complement, and suggest, I don't care!

Seth: Offer to beta, too. She needs it.

Me: Do not! –in denial-


End file.
